Galti Ottesen
Galti Ottesen is the Valgtkriger (Chosen Warrior) of Jernheim, taking over from Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg. He is also the Jarl of Clan Stålblod. Overview Galti's staunch traditionalism set him up as a reactionary to Tormund's attempts in swaying the Jerns away from tradition. Galti challenged Tormund to an honourable duel outside Nordavind, and there killed him. After seeing the old Valgtkriger to Ásgarðr, he entered the Moot: the bid for Jernheim's next Valgtkriger: their symbolic leader. While there was doubts about him even after defeating Tormund for his sudden appearance in the Jern 'political' scene, the Jarls elected him after his glorious feat of hunting, fighting and taming a rogue Dragon. They have not regretted their choice as he is considered the prime example of a Jern: wise, cultured and well spoken in Vinsrom, yet fearless, bloodthirsty and utterly mortifying outside of their borders. Educated in Anheim University - Galti swiped several diplomatic achievements into his resume almost instantly after coming into power. Building from Tormund's annexation of the more advanced Huns; Galti bagged a deal allowing the Huns their independence in exchange for shared technological research and manufacturing, as well as a loyal ally, and on top of it all, the release of the Huns allowed him to shift his focus elsewhere. Another such deal came From the Nyrians, who coveted their historical land settled by Tormund; in this one, Galti was given Nyrian spaceship schematics and in turn would use them to ascend from Ingos, which would return Nyrian lands to Nyrmark. Both of these deals gave Galti the technological efficiency he needed to establish the new Jern kingdom of Vinsrom in the wider galaxy. Valgtkriger Galti lead the people of clans: Hardhud; Storflokk and his own Stålblod (Skjellhav remained on Ingos) on an exodus towards the centre of the galaxy. Believing Ásgarðr - the Jern warrior's afterworld - to stand in the centre of the galaxy, Galti lead them northwards intending to settle nearby as to bask in the light and glory of their gods and ancestors so that their raids may equal in measure and spring plentiful. Finally stopping on a rich; uninhabited planet bordering the galactic core, they settled there and named it 'Våsasund' (Sometimes referred to as 'Vaasasund'). From there, the other clans expanded northwestwards around the core into what would make up Vinsrom today, while Galti remained on Våsasund and began construction of the city of the same name. Galti's prime ambition is to establish the Jerns as a true player in the wider galaxy in all of their raw glory. In doing so he will absolutely not compromise Jern traditions and values, but instead be a shining beacon of them, going as far as to put morals aside for them. The city of Våsasund is a reflection of this: even while still under construction, it is technologically and visually astounding to witness and undoubtedly a soon to be wonder in the galaxy. It is also where Galti's tower of Gjallarhorn stands, a gilded construct that is designed to look like warhorns joined together, rising taller as they go inward. The tower is named after the horn itself within, that when blown signals the Valgtkriger's will for the Jern clans to unite for war. Galti seems to be succeeding in his goals so far, as the Jerns have established a presence in the galaxy, and are already one of if not the most notorious raiders in the galaxy. Even the Ka'lu'umil have made successful use of their services (raiding your enemies) which contributed in the downfall of the Affinity, and has formed an alliance with Titus Gallius of the Phalanx. As he puts tradition above morals and always will do so, Galti has absolutely no tolerance for moral interventionists. For this reason, he considers the United Republic to be the nemesis of Jernheim. Personality and Traits Galti Ottesen not only takes pride in his Jern heritage, but his Ingosi, too. Jernheim today has been shaped by a man endowed with the many heroes of legend to come from Ingos Tenum. Not exclusive to Jernheim, but crossing all its borders. Xavier Drabek; Sebastian Acal; Valring Aithis; Solverus the Heathen King; Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt; Ríalir Luatha; Oswallt Vaughan, and even Tormund Hvittskjegg (who he killed) are men Galti idolises for the poetic merit their accomplishments have graced upon them. Since he was a boy, many of these figures have been his personal heroes. He looks up to these men, they fuel his personal ambition: to be worthy of a place alongside them in the halls of distinction; as well as his national ambition: for Jernheim to find its place in the Sun. He looks to the other nations of Ingos Tenum flying like the Valkyries themselves into the galaxy, spreading their influence across its many arms, and his Jern pride linked with his Ingosi sparks his ambition to lead the Jern people into this new world before they are forever left behind, and from there steer them to greatness. He wants to be for Jernheim what his heroes were for their own nations. Passion driven, Galti's heart and soul are invested fully in these goals, and there is no other epitome for this than his beloved Våsasund: his magnificent city; the crown of his achievements, and the jewel of his heart. Nothing greater surrenders such pride from him. Galti is not above retreat if it is tactically viable, but under no circumstance will he ever surrender Våsasund. Attacking it would be akin to attacking his own child. Though he has moments of scepticism, Galti is a true Jern, holding to his people's traditions and beliefs vehemently, though not perfectly. While Galti maintains his own honour, he will not offer it. So long as the other party withholds to their own when dealing with him, he will not try and skirt them. This makes him probably one of the most trustworthy leaders in the galaxy, as he will never break an oath or promise made unless slighted. While noble, this trait, if played with right, makes him manipulable. Skills and Abilities Valgtkriger means Chosen Warrior. So, as can be expected, the Valgtkriger - in this case Valgtkriger Galti - is among the top tier warriors in Jernheim, and with that: Erviadus. Galti is specifically known for his abilities in swordsmanship, combining skill with Jern raw strength. His tactics are to quickly overwhelm the enemy both physically and mentally with quick, yet hammering strikes; launching overburdening and constantly shifting swings. He tends to employ trickery in his methods, and uses great manoeuvrability to throw his enemies off, having killed Tormund by switching styles entirely, from a Jern to Arohgardian form, and moving from quick to berserk and to all between to defeat the former Valgtkriger with his blade of Arohgardian-Jern marriage. Galti is fond of heavy, single shot rifles, and his berserk strength gives him no issue with constraining their recoil. His aim is also admirable, yet his skill with a gun does not compare with his skill with a sword. Gallery File:Galti's_sword.png|Galti's old sword - laid to rest with the honourably slain Kingsguard Ralor of Aserneateral. File:Galti_new_sword.png|Galti's new sword - a mix between classical Jern and Arohgardian styles. File:Galti_Battle_Armour.png|Galti's light armour, designed in honour of the Varangians - the Jerns who serve under Titus Gallius in the Phalanx. File:Galti_power_armour_for_Vaasasund.png|Galti's magic absorbing power armour. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:National Leaders Category:Jerns Category:Villains Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Politicians Category:Cyborgs